StarFox: Shadows of Corneria
by Digital Fox
Summary: Sorry, had to re-edit it, some typos, and wasn't in proper format. But this is a prequel of the franchise StarFox.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Great-Fox

Commanding Bridge

Lylat System, Corneria

In a deep diverse universal system as unknown chart filled with great content of life, a distress signal occurred from a blue-marbled planet deep within the dark corners of space known as the "Lylat System". Galaxies and nebulas shined victorious in the blackened sky it seemed countless of never ending space. Corneria, fourth planet of the Lylat System the Savoks were attacking one again.

However in the distance of space a transporter-deflector frigate came from "Hyper-Speed" into the Lylat System known as the "Great Fox" a soldier strode along the catwalk and into the hall-way of the Maintenance bridge to determine a inspection for the hyper radiant shields this so called soldier was from the Staff Moderation Committee (SMC) the SMC was a committee to inspect modifications on all air-crafts, and weapons. Although he was reluctantly in the Great Fox deemed to inspect a few illegal items. Suddenly, a low vibrating alarm system activated a robotic disembodied voice as it crackled, "Warning! Warning!: Unknown Chart System". A transparent red "warning" sign winked from it's opacity change back and forth, he muttered towards himself, "Huh…?" he then exclaimed towards the General at the communications bridge he pressed a yellow button that signified a com-link he pressed a yellow button that signified a com-link to talk towards other personal from the communications bridge he answered, "Yes Private?" a static voice crackled worried about the situation at hand, "uh…Sir, I'm getting a warning signal you may want to take a look at this I don't understand shall I patch it through the commanding bridge?" the General sounded triumphant like he knew what he would to figure this whole process routinely, "Alright, send me the orientations""Aye-Aye, sir".

The soldier said calmly as he confirmed, he transferred the recordings. A hologram with crisp blue illuminations that was transparent of the rounded blue-marbled sphere deep below the "Great Fox" a red WAV navigation pin pointed an error as it winked in front of the Generals face, he closely examined the detailed manuscript as he narrowed his eye's at the red transparent text entitled, "Warning Error Unknown Nebula: 00206 in the Great Fox's archive, proceed new direction General Pepper?"

he adjusted his hat into position as he removed his hand, light from the ceiling shined off the grey gradient steel-cross insignia; that was symbolical of a "Cornerian Space Center Flight General" as known in the Academy (CSCFG's), "Give me the best mercenary soldiers as you can possibly find, contact James McCloud, we have a past together, and he served me well, big money is coming again." "Aye, aye, sir" the private General said, "If they want war, we'll give them a hell-ova good fight". "Who's they?" the crew paused in a perplexed condition, as the crew looked at each other wondering who they were, "Savoks…" the General sighed, "So they finally came back to haunt our past huh? Well like I said, we're going to give them war."


	2. Chapter I: Red One

Chapter one "Red One":

Corneria, surface

East District

2:00 P.M.

Military Time: 1400 hrs

At the planet below eruptions of bombardments occurred from the piercing crafts, citizens were running away from the explosions that were emitting beneath the towns of Corneria endless chaos reigned into the metropolitan area's skyscrapers that were selling advertisements on a certain product were vanished, towns were crushed with smoke and debris the whole environment changed into anarchy. Earlier on the grown there was a support mercenary collation called, "Red One", one of the commanders Sergeant Becker radioed in one of the second militants nearby, and his close friend named, David Shepard, Becker stated while carrying his machine gun near his chest his index finger on the trigger scoping in the four guards that were posted he whispered towards David that was nearly 80 ft away, "David, do you see the target?" High above one of the sky scrapers barely invisible from the enemies view, Shepard was in prone position high above the sky-scrapper gripping his sniper caliber rifle near him, he was covered in a green action ghillie David looked into the ATN Otis-G7 Thermal goggles confirming that there was one tango, he walked over towards the fifty caliber rifle perching it up on the window balcony. Peering into the scope in the sniper; he reached slowly for the trigger on the sniper, barely breathing to make his shot a bit more accurate and precise he said, "Yes, I have confirmation on the target. Shall I take the shot?" Becker replied, "No, not yet. I'm still in position, wait for the other two." Shepard stated, "But why?! They're inside the other building searching for hostages." Becker was irritated by David statement, he then said quietly and aggressively, "Listen, I'm the only soldier here who is inside the building near the west district, the other district which is the east metropolitan area's it's only five miles." "Look do you want to finish this war or not? Just by killing this guy we can end it.""No! Wait for the other two!" The post guards heard the distinct voice from the corridor the first guard nodded his head for confirmation he used his arm limb for communication as he tapped his friend, "Go! Find him".

The guards scattered every-where carrying their own modification weapons, Becker stated, "Damnit, there on to me, David abort, abort now!" the guard found Becker hiding beneath one of the pedestals of a chair, Becker stood up and decided to sprint from the corridor finding the main entry way, but the scenario came to a whole shoot-out, the four guards that were wearing a balaclava, ragged shirts, and same colored brown pants symbol some gangster group, combustion from the guns out-burst and pinned down Sergeant Becker, although David Shepard didn't abort his mission, he switched to another position leading towards the fire-fight below, scanning the area he glanced at the metropolitan area leading inside the building. Becker was behind a small brick lay-out with full of shrubs and tall trees, the gangsters were in a category individually paired in each group consisting a flank maneuver if that was the case to eliminate SGT. Becker, however. David peered into the scope once again controlling his breathing to make a good shot, a pulled the trigger, a loud combustion was heard from the sky-scraper a bullet killed one of the guards point blank in the skull, the guard flew his gun up in the air while shooting the gun in the air, he trembled down laying there on the ground, the other three fled into the building one of the guards glanced at Becker trying to shoot behind his back while blind firing, he then ran with his partners inside the building. Sergeant Becker stood up and radioed James again, "Nice work, thanks for saving my life, again. I owe you."

1st SGT Shepard took in a small laugh, "Any time, you owe me for the time I was in the academy." "Alright enough small chatter, we've got work to do." He raised his left arm limb near his chest while he lowered his right arm towards the ground his gun barrel pointed at the cement, he the pressed a simple button that said, "Communicate" a blue hologram appeared from the computer model that was built inside the armored sleeve, In holography, some of the light scattered from an object or a set of objects falls on the recording medium. A second light beam, known as the reference beam, also illuminates the recording medium, so that the interference occurs between the two beams. A person who had some interference on the hologram although it was transparent he knew it was the Captain, the Captain stated in a firm belief, "Are the enemies inside the building confirmed killed? If so, the reward will be tripled" Becker looked down at the ground as he glanced at the cement, "Uhh…Negative, the operation was a failure. I couldn't get the others." The Colonel sighed in disgraced, "You know those modification weapons can mean a lot of harm in Corneria." I know sir, I am sorry."

Becker glanced at the monitor with his blue eyes again the image on the hologram saw the Colonel stood up from the chair he finished some of his paper work at the previous missions that provided currency for each members of "Red One", and he said, "Okay, well we can have some poundings from the covert group, regroup with the other two in the west district, which is rally point Alpha I'll set up a barricade for the Turaces they won't attack the hostages inside the building. Oh and I got a special mission for you if you choose to accept; Since you failed the other secondary objective, find out information about on James McCloud we need an alibi on him, he could be the person we need to end this war, although he is in a another mercenary group although the mercenary group is currently unknown at this time, I am not sure if he is in a group, or trying to be renowned try reasoning with him as possible. If you can do this, you can probably end the war with the Turaces retreating and then we can take out those modification weapons, but be careful there are BioMecs that are in the area inside the building, try taking them out on the AI portion, use your AxT 7780 if you have to, that was direct orders from the General""Wait they're BioMecs in the area as well? The race I know who could have made those is the psychopathic Savoks, we haven't heard about them in years. Why are they making BioMecs?" "We don't have current information on why Savoks are producing BioMecs, but we have confirmation that they're making BioMecs again, make sure you eliminate them, Colonel Kuris out."

The hologram shifted the transparent color as the small interference disappeared from existence, Becker lowered his arm and then radioed1SGT David Shepard again, "Alright we need to regroup with the others in the west district in the Cornerian Marketplace, Shepard. See if you can contact a person named James McCloud." Static reigned in SGT. David's left ear as he couldn't hear bad interference from Sergeant Becker's radio, "Uh. Come again, Becker over." "Hello?" he tapped his ear piece in his left ear, Becker stated again, "David, come in. We need to regroup with the others in rally point Alpha, in the Cornerian Marketplace. Were the other two are at, see if you can find a person named James McCloud in your records. I'm pretty sure you know him since you were in the Academy." "Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll meet you in Rally Point A." "10-4", the bombardments continued in a small area as a small distinct sound of combustion emitted from the west side of Corneria's planet.


	3. Chapter II: The Meeting

Chapter 2: "The Meeting":

Corneria, Surface

Marketplace—West Side

5:15 PM

Military Time: 1715 Hrs

While sprinting in the Conerian suburbs of tall sky-scrapers, and small distinguished fires that over-came the Marketplace in Coneria, Becker counted three BioMecs in the area, BioMecs are small robots that carry a sufficient AI (Artificial Intelligence) probability to scan the entire area by thermal vision, and normal vision that humans or animals see in real time, Savoks one of the forbidden races in Coneria's planet, has provided the AI from a certain higher-arch of the Turaces clan. The BioMecs usually comes from the combination of Biological warfare, this points to the fact that they are not true Mechs but a cybernetic integrated making them possible to be controlled by a pilot, but however the Turaces have installed one of the cybernetic enhancements in the late era.

300 years ago BioMecs as laborers and tools of war, when the BioMecs began to question their masters, the Turaces realized they had achieved self-awareness and thus attempted to exterminate them. The BioMecs won the resulting war, banishing the Turaces from their home world and reducing them to a race of nomads. The example set by the BioMecs has led to the legally enforced, systematic repression of artificial intelligences in galactic society. It was feared that after they drove the Turaces from their home-world, the BioMecs would turn on the rest of the galaxy, but this never happened, and they followed a pattern of isolationism.

Few attempts to hinder or curtail their activities have been attempted, and none have been in any way effective; only lethal force can stop them from carrying out their duties, and no matter how many of them are killed, their numbers are mysteriously maintained, perhaps from within the bowels of Keid Prime in the Turaces atmosphere. Attempts to capture and study them result in a sort of self-destruct, in which acid is released. In fact, in order to maintain the smooth operation of and prevent any potential damage or danger to the station or its inhabitants, the Keid Prime sector deemed it illegal for anyone on the station to terminate, wound or interfere with the Turaces in anyway. The BioMecs evolved over time so that they responded commands from to the Nu Lyncis VII Station and it is implied that they used to take commands directly from Turaces before that. Following this evolutionary change, the Savoks would begin their invasion by making the Turaces to send a signal that compelled the BioMecs away from the Turaces home-planet. Becker stood behind a small cement block that was couple feet away from the BioMecs, the BioMecs had few hostages in hand transporting them into another building towards the west district, some of the hostages were unconscious it looked like the BioMecs were intelligent enough to talk to each other secretly, and stealthy.

Becker thought it would be a wise decision to shoot them with the AxT 7780 the AxT 7780 is the Conerian Military designation for a family of rifles derived from the AX-70's and it was further developed The AxT 7780 is a lightweight, 5.56 mm caliber, air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed assault rifle, with a rotating bolt, actuated by direct impingement gas operation. The rifle is made of steel, aluminum, and composite plastics. Becker then realized that this small gun wouldn't have a good chance to destroy the BioMecs, with the AI they had complete visualization across the entire environment even when it is foggy or very far away, the AI symbol had a light resolution blue cyborg eye, just one bash of the blue eye can disable there functions for quite awhile, there movements seemed unreal, but revealing towards Becker, instead he waited till the BioMecs continued on towards their Rally Point.

He silently perched up near one of the cement blocks again to get a better view of the hostages, he pulled out one of his digital binoculars the binoculars appeared in sight, he muttered towards himself silently, "Lets have a look see, shall we?" when he flicked the button a HUD display showed the lights illuminating each reference point from signaling east to west point, highlighting each number that was close to the objective. The binoculars sensed that there was four hostages gripped by the BioMecs, each of the hostages profiles had "Unknown" highlighted in green right next the HUD display, he flicked the button to turn off the binoculars, as he put it in one of his bags he gripped his AxT ready into place, he went into one of the buildings towards the west and settled up camp there as he discovered that he was in a worse situation, the environment.

The environment had two ways, one towards the left, and one towards the right, each place was tight and barely recognizable there was one big building in front of Becker field of vision even though he was in front of a window, he had trouble perching his gun for cover fire so he can kill those BioMecs, he fired one round at the window, the window shattered into tiny pieces of glass, that was a bad idea for Becker to shoot the window. BioMecs halted the migration at the other buildings, one of the BioMecs swerved his eel synthetic like neck towards the other BioMecs a few clicks were heard seemed like they're communicating to each other, the first one walked off silently to glance at the building were Becker shot.

The BioMech scanned the area with his HUD display, the illuminations became a light blue, and everything around it was Hi-Def display, meaning the BioMech can see better than other civilians in Corneria, the whole HUD was displayed scanned the entire area with its obscured features that was central to the Cyber Brain (AI). A highlighted link of a red box scanned the visual information that was a tiny cardboard-box and the BioMech executed an attack with its AXK 25 gas-powered, magazine-power burst. The bullets scattered in its general direction at the box, as the box was penetrated by the bullets, his arm then went into a cease position, the HUD display continued to scan the area and it said, "Area Confirmed, Operation: Successful. All-clear". The com-link towards Becker's ear started to do a low vibrate ring, he tapped his right ear, "Come in, Becker here." "Hey, Becker! Get your ass over here. We're waiting for you. Jesus man, what in the hell is going on out there?" the com-link seemed a bit to loud for Becker as he turned the volume a bit low, "Well, Joey. It's not going as planned right now, is Shepard in the rally point?" "Yeah SGT. Shepard is already here, waiting on you. What's the next plan? In fact, were the hell you at?" stated PFC. Joey. Becker was getting agitated by the facts he's already running late and he should be there by now, he gave a low inaudible sigh, "Alright, I'll be there in a minuet. I found some new hostiles I don't know what's going on with the hostages." "Worry about them later. We got a world to save right now." Becker glanced down as he shook his head in a negative manner as he gave a low smirk on his cheek, he gripped his personal effects, and his AXT again as he went downstairs aiming his AXT with his right arm making a stance pointing downstairs that was gloomy and eerie by the aspects by Becker, leading the way he glanced at the architecture inside the building the pillars were made by the Corinthian style The Corinthian order is the most decorative of the three styles.

Corinthian also uses entasis to make the shafts look straight. However, in time it decayed in wars of Corneria pieces were falling off the pillars although Becker thought it was a good supportive cover if he was going to get shot. He then shifted his head and he glanced at the BioMechs once again, but didn't do anything he wasn't visible towards the BioMecs, he than sprinted off towards the West district in Corneria. When Becker navigated through-out the whole Marketplace he finally reached up with the other two, just like Becker the collation wore charcoal fatigues and matte black impact that bulwarked everything vital from his neck to his knee. His wrists where his leather gloves didn't quite touch his shirtsleeves, embedded inside the shirtsleeve was a small impacted control system to communicate towards other members inside the collation it also controls a GPS system, to have complete reference inside the environment. It also contains the WAV points of enemies that confirmed their positions if there was a friendly nearby Becker or any of the collations like Private first class Joey, or Commander Hughes it would illuminate the awareness as a blue diamond and information will provide distance for the associates, and it will provide information on their current rankings. "About time you showed up, Becker!" Joey stated, "Yeah yeah, whatever. I had trouble at the rundown with the BioMecs" he shifted his arm limb up in the air as he pointed his thumb back at the East district, "That's the first", PFC. Joey again stated quickly lowering his AXT towards the ground, "HEY! What does that suppose to mean?" Becker clinched his fingers into a fist allowing the blood to flow in his veins, Joey then raised his arms up in the air as though he was "surrendering" "Hey take it easy now, Becker". He gave a small laugh, "Quiet, we got work to do." Proclaimed Commander Hughes, he then turned towards David Shepard again, crouching down near him glancing at the computer monitor enlisting each individual names on who, or where they can find "James McCloud" so far they reached, "Lopez McDaniel" Becker muttered towards himself, "This is going to take forever just to find one guy! There's no way we can do this" "Stop being pessimistic" concerned 1st Lt Hughes; more information was being uploaded by the minuet with this computer monitor. "Try typing his full name." he commanded David Shepard, David then typed the full information down with this new tracker device from service records that was enlisted in the Academy. A loud bang came from the south-east a horde of BioMecs came crossing in the camp were Rally Point Alpha was, SGT. Becker and 1st SGT Shepard, took point crouching near a tree that was giving them limited cover fire. Combustion from their AXT's barrels as bullets scattered every-were in its general path, yells came from the soldiers inside the Market district which was previously for food distributions, and a civilian hang-out for friends, and family.

"Throw one of those grenades!" yelled Sgt. Shepard, Becker gripped his personal effects as he pulled out one of the grenades from his velcro pockets, he flicked the pin as he lowered his arms and threw the grenade, as the grenade emitted ignition from the shrapnel it penetrated the hard pierced metal of the BioMecs making them weaker by the minuet, the fire-fight between man and machine took hours, and hours. During the battle of survival each of the collation members remembered there training in Boot camp to keep their adrenaline in a timid battle, "Fire!" David shot and disabled one of the BioMecs point blank in the AI portion. "Nice shot" said Becker.


	4. Chapter III: Extraction

Chapter three: "Extraction"

Corneria, Surface

Marketplace—West Side

5:50 PM

Military Time: 1750hrs

The battle seemed endlessly deluded and disjointed, Red One wasn't cooperating as decently they had trouble communicating with each other since Red One was a family of disobedience but got the job done. BioMecs flooded the entire city, seemed like it was overwhelming towards Red One. Fire, after fire with AXT's that was running out of ammo the BioMecs first weaponry the AXK 25 gas-powered, magazine-power burst rifles shot countless of bullets towards Red One pinning them down in a wasteland of green grass and urban establishments shouts reigned aimlessly at each other one of the BioMecs targeted Becker's full organic body, it scanned visual representation of a red fox that had brown fur.

The BioMech confirmed that it was hostile in its path since it was wielding one of the AXTs. The group of the BioMech communicated with low tone frequencies of beeps, and clicks it raised the metallic gray arm limb it shot a three round burst into Becker's side which was a 303 inch (7.70mm) conical. Becker felt the penetration into his brown fur, he felt the sting and burning sensation within the wound of his fur, with the pressure of lack of oxygen of the wound he felt dizzy, and he couldn't keep up with his teammates he was in an estate of shock time felt slow for Becker, he couldn't do anything he felt helpless then he fell onto the ground unconscious, 1st Lt Hughes he shifted his head and glanced at Becker quickly and briefly one of the BioMech threw a thermal detonator towards 1st Lt Hughes position he then shifted his eyes at the grenade, he quickly ran off towards the distance as he leaped and hit his chest on the ground hard the grenade emitted a low frequency then the ground vibrated as little pebbles and shrapnel hit 1st Lt Hughes face he then raised his arm to cover half of his face. He then felt into shock but then snapped out of it, he got up as he shot one of the BioMecs blue cyborg eyes with one of the 12.7mm soft tip bullet. He then glanced at Joey he yelled, "JOEY SUPPRESSIVE FIRE! GOING TO RETRIEVE BECKER!" Joey then shot half of the BioMecs within his range of 25 meters in contact he stated, "Suppressive fire!" 1st Lt Hughes ran over towards Becker he glanced at David, "Sgt. Shepard!" he stated as he tried to feel a heart beat on Becker's chest, 1SGT Shepard then ran over towards 1st Lt Hughes, "Yeah?" he looked at couldn't stand that his best friend was wounded in combat he didn't think his brain thought all these fears, he then glanced at the BioMecs path way he lifted his AXT as he tried to shoot the BioMecs with rage. David's rage was so fierce he disabled some of the BioMecs, he couldn't calm down BioMecs glanced at David's a new hostile was in location the machines took in another scan around the environment, when the information was processed a new target was acquired the keen diagnostics from the BioMecs had confirmed that there was another red fox with a white stripe on his forehead. The BioMech lifted his arm as it pin-pointed it's HUD towards David the AXK arose from the arm limb as it was about to shoot its new target1st Lt Hughes glanced at David, "GET DOWN!" he ran up towards David he jumped on top of David avoiding the bullet with 1st Lt Scott Hughes daring rescue, the red fox said, "Thanks! I thought I was a goner." He then tapped David helmet as a confirmation of reassuring for his safety.

"What are going to do for Becker, Scott?!" 1st SGT Shepard exclaimed as he was being shot at by the small fragments, and debris 1st Lt Hughes glanced at his WAV point on his right arm sleeve for Becker's health, it was a red diamond appearance as it was winking that he was going to die if 1st Lt Hughes does something quick. He glanced at the current situation around him, his adrenaline grew deeper and deeper into anxiety he couldn't think at the moment on his next current action, he then glanced at Becker one more time to assess the situation, he then shouted, "JOEY SET UP SOME FLARES TOWARDS THE BIOMECS! IT'LL STOP VISUAL REFERENCES!" Joey listened towards the command he set up some flares on the rusty cement barricade that supported Red-One fire-fight, Joey then rushed towards too a column for cover fire he raised his arm limb to cover his face, he then reached for the small detonator from his Velcro pocket.

The pressure inside the flares combusted as smoke appeared from the device that was patched through the cement barricade, it sounded like it was about to sizzle. Then the unthinkable happened, the flare shot up in the air as it blew up in the clear sky, it was brighter than the sun itself. After the scenario, the BioMecs seemed to retreat because of the flare. "I'll set up some smoke bombs for the extraction for Becker" proclaimed 1st Lt Hughes he then pulled at a small sheet steel cylinder with emission holes in the top and bottom from his large internal-frame backpack that was in green nylon. He posted the cylinders near the extraction point, he pulled one of the pins in the cylinders as the red smoke solvent from its chambers, he then reached for his communicator device as he contacted Colonel Kuris. "Red-One here, 1st Lt Hughes contacting now, we need extraction, over!" 1st Lt Hughes stayed silent for an answer."Copy that Red-One, what are the co-ordinates. We need valuable information on a SITREP." Stated Colonel Kuris."Situation FUBAR, sir. We need an extraction over transportation; we're in the West District Marketplace in Corneria." Said 1st Lt Hughes. "Roger, we will send a Type 44-SS over. Keep in contact on the variable." "Ten-Four, Colonel Kuris out." The disembodied voice that shifted into none-existent static. 1SGT Shepard glanced at 1st Lt Hughes a bit perplexed on the conversation between Colonel Kuris and 1st Lt Hughes he walked over towards him stating as he was lowering his AXT, "What's a Type 44-SS?" he shifted his eye's back at Becker hoping everything will be alright with his current condition. "I don't know David, I guess we will have to find out, will we?" He glanced at his arm limb computer device that was embedded in the charcoaled camouflaged clothing, checking on Becker's status and health it was slowly depriving.


	5. Chapter IV: Evacuation

Chapter 4 "Evac"

West Side, Corneria

7:00 PM

Military Time: 1900hrs

As Becker was slowly dying with the wound still fresh that was penetrated in the fur the blood was seeping out fast from the veins, Commander Hughes was running out of time, he glanced at the over-cast sky hoping for that the Type 44-SS was some type of aero-dynamic transporter Colonel Kuris ordered to extract Becker. "Come in, over. I see some red smoke on my position. Is this Red-One collation force? Please respond." static reigned in 1st Lt Hughes' left ear he raised his arm to listen closely.

The Comlink in his ear is a communication device only he can hear the conversations between frequencies, the small adequate scenery was perfect for cover fire. There were pillars near Becker, and David. Although he was in position perching his AXT on a brick wall the tip of the barrel seemed like a perfect hide-out since David was barely invisible." 1st Lt Scott Hughes, reporting in. Attestation of destination point, please regroup now on my mark." He seemed liked a professional while radioing in his left ear, he paused as he awaited for a response of the contact, "Copy that, regrouping on your position," said the avian in the cockpit of the Type 44-SS, the aircraft landed almost right on top of Scott's head nearly 25 kilometers (16 Miles) behind him. 1st Lt Hughes raised his hand telling the troops to head over that position, Shepard and Joey rushed over towards Becker as they picked up the body lowering there heads from the rotating blades, still alive and barely breathing.

The transporter Type 44-SS lowered down a ramp to gather their troops inside the Type 44-SS, however the Type 44-SS is a medium sized, twin-engine, multi-role military, fly-by-wire helicopter which can be flown by a single pilot, is designed to operate by night and day and in poor weather. It can quickly be adapted to MEDEVAC/CASEVAC missions by fitting up to 12 stretchers or cargo delivery capability.

Type-44-SS primary role is to either transport soldiers of 20 troops or more than 2,500 kg of cargo. Perfect for the situation on what the Red One are faced with. Red One force gathered the collation and transported the team, the avian inside the cockpit in air-force gear, he had a black visor on tilting his head glancing on the ground he said muffled, "Whoo, I see some hostiles down there. What happened to you guys?"

The Commander placed his head-phones on to communicate with the pilot in the front, still reigned with static, "We were ambushed while searching for James McCloud, we couldn't locate his position. We need to go to the green-zone of Corneria, can you take us there? First take Becker to a Military Detention Hospital, (MDH). "stating Commander Hughes, "Yeah sure, just give me a moment, engaging auto-pilot. We're nearly halfway through the red-zone of Corneria." Going through super-sonic G forces 1st Lt Hughes felt sick through his stomach quick, the body felt so much tension, and he felt off-balance, the other's were quite fine, except for Becker, his life was running fast. Could he actually make the trip? Thought 1st Lt Hughes, he glanced at his arm looking at the status of Becker's life.

His heart rate was going 36 miles as the numbers were declining dramatically. He could go into cardiac arrest if he makes the trip. As Commander Hughes stated in his thoughts again, David while sitting down on a chair in the transporter helicopter wincing his eye's towards Becker, hoping for him to make the trip. He then glanced at 1st Lt Hughes stature as he was hanging on the planes handle-bar swaying with the movement of the helicopter looking out on the skies, as big tall buildings of metropolitan sky-scrapers passed by. "Welcome home boys, hopefully your friend will recover," stated the muffled avian but his voice was almost made of steel, the helicopter landed on the helipad on the MDH's rooftop, they gripped Becker by the boots and by the shoulder pads allowing them to enter in MDH's hospital, inside the barracks were busy doctors and nurses dressed formally in there work outfits, "Take him in now, put him in morphine," stated one of the doctors, "operation room stats," said one of the female doctors. "Heart rate going 34 stabilizing heart beat," said one of the other doctors, Red One inside the hospital rushing with the sick bed, then the doctors told them, "Sorry, no access beyond this point stand here behind the doors" standing behind the doors with their weapons low beneath their chest finger off the triggers for this was a safe zone.

One of the doctors walked passed by them with out noticing their guns, ignoring them. "Your David Shepard right?" stated a disembodied voice near the entry way of the corridor, "Yes I am." "You may observe your friends status in the observation alcove, it's right upstairs," said the friendly female nurse giving a faint smile. The Red One walked over to the observation post on the second story. David took front row glancing down at the operation taking place no one was in the alcove except for them, the hall had great big windows covering the room isolating them there were four rows of empty chairs, status of Davis's Becker's health, and ratio life span, the other monitor that was on the right wall was a zoomed in real-time monitor of the operation taking place. The place was rather quiet, and concealed .

The other two seemed like they were guarding the door, David slowly raised from the chair in the observation post, as he walked out the door, couldn't take much more of the site the door opened automatically, "Is he okay?" said Joey, "Yeah, he's fine…He has a heart rate of 42 now, hopefully going to make the recovery." Said David, he glanced at Commander Hughes, as he said, "Hey…Thanks for everything…I felt like a complete ass back in the red-zone, Scott..Can I ask you something for a moment?" Scott swiftly shook his head towards David, as he nodded not saying a "Your welcome" or anything "Did…" David paused for a second hopefully this is the best time to ask, he resumed, "Did you see any of your friends die in combat?" He said sighing.

Scott Hughes glanced down wincing at the floor remembering his past like it was yeseterday, "Yeah, I seen countless of my friends die in combat…I'd rather not go deep into my past, Sergeant David." "No, I understand. Was it rough to see a friend die?" Scott sighed his emotions were getting the best of him, but didn't burst into tears, "Yeah, he was my child hood friend, and my brother. I grew up with him, basically did everything with him, since I had no family, John took me in as a brother his parents adopted me. I was naive and arrogant, we were like brothers in school, when I was seventeen, we signed into the army together. When I was first shipped out in basic, we trained to become war heroes, fight in a pack. Learned the experience, we were more than anything, this time, we felt related with one each other. Always had our negatives, and positives on each other's feedback about the army, when we had our first mission, I thought everything was going to be perfect," one of the doctors passed by 1st Lt Hughes stopped his brief life-story, "Thought…Failed?" David said.

He resumed back again, "We had our first ambush in the desert. Have you heard of Desert Templar before? David? Hopefully you did your history of Corneria." David then become shocked, it was HIM. "Of course! I know that mission! It was a success! You guys saved countless of lives back in the day! I'm actually meeting THE Scott Hughes, I mean sure there are many Scott Hughes' in the world but you are HIM, why did we split up in training?!" Shouted David in excitement " That night they needed me for the Desert Templar missions, it became a success but failed in my opinion." "Why what happened?" It seemed they were in a deep conversation about Desert Templar Shepard forgot about the operation of his friend, he needed this so he won't cower when his friend dies like 1st Lt Hughes previous past, "Well when we were in a covert op situation the Chief official of Corneria ordered us to have a recon in the East," David Interrupted, "Chief Official and Senator Jacob S. Fox right?" Scott nodded, " Yep, you have studied your history."


	6. Chapter V: Flashback: Scott Hughes

Chapter 5: "Flashback: Scott Hughes"

Corneria, surface

East District Columbia

2:00 PM

Military Time: 0200 hrs

A typical sunny mid-afternoon shined on Scotts face feeling the sun's rays under-neath his pours of his skin, a normal active 12 year old young wolf with dark-grey fur, and blue irises, running through the streets of Corneria disappearing into the crowds of civilians from other planets, and sectors trying to stay low Scott seemed small than the original height of the other people all shapes and sizes, but he didn't care he was just running to something or to someone important, he was fast for a 12 year old boy a small skinny wolf wore a Kinowa leather jacket sleeveless with black, gunmetal, and silver gradient features all over his chest plate and abdomen the silver nylon outlines reached to his shoulders to his stomach with a neoprene comfort collar embedded with the jacket also with really baggy denim jeans the jeans itself covered most of the dark boots that he wore, it seemed top notched for a orphan. "Dang I'm running late for school again!" said to himself, Scott whilst panting he was running so hard and fast the street conversations he heard were just barely a faint murmur to him.

He tripped and fell over a civilian's foot accidently he hit the cement hard reaching his arm trying to reach for something so he can stabilize his fall he fell on his face giving a slight deep scratch on his left cheek seeping a bit of crimson blood that dripped on the dirty cement, his body felt so much tension and his head was spinning with all that running within the impact from the velocity of the fall he came to his senses quick as he whipped his cheek from Scotts arm limb as he stretched it out while looking at the tall man , "Watch were you going kid, you idiot!" the male proclaimed trying to protecting his family when Scott almost fell upon, his stature was frustrated especially in his tone of voice, Scott winced at the ground he hated the be called that, they don't know who he is or what he will become. He quickly raised by himself without the aid of the male, or any of family members. "Watch where you are going next time!! You almost hurt my family!" Scott shook his head as he nodded, "I'm sorry, I was in a rush," stated Scott politely "Well…" the man didn't seem to care about his apologies, "Whatever, just walk like the others do around here. Moron…" the man made a slight inaudible "Tch" beneath his breath. Scott then gave an apologetic smile towards the man, then after the few minuet encounter he ran back again, trying to beat his own time so he can get back in school on time, instead of missing all important dates. After dodging heavy pedestrian traffic on the streets mostly it was a routine for himself, he finally arrived at the Columbia School Districts in the east side of Corneria, the school had two stories it had steel gradient embedded text inside the light brown adobe walls and dark-reddish bricks attached with the adobe buildings leading down to the cement it the text stating "Cornerian Academy" futuristic for a school building there were also, five pillars holding a observatory view of the streets of Corneria, the second story had three giant glass transparent windows glancing at the scenery and streets of Corneria's East District the scenery was none other, it was clean agriculture the layout had shrubs and a granite tile engraving a stating with transparent text, "The intellect, ability, and character of each person within it" right near the doorways leading inside the school district.

There were two school districts one for Middle School, and one for High-school, they both had the same layout and color, except the one High-School was a ROTC training facility, the uniforms that the seniors wore and sophomore's wore were eye-appealing towards Scott what he actually wanted was that school uniform patch the colors were red, black, and gold and the patch had a logo of a wolf and red text embedded and stating "Team work is always at its best" the wolf was there official mascot of the High-school department as he was watching the ROTC students march, like he always does in the afternoon, "Man, I want to be like them one of these days, be in the army and make a name for myself god it sucks not to have a family," Scott said underneath his breath while sitting down on a low bench that was almost covered by the tree itself. Most students at Corneria Academy take four academic classes, two electives, one directed study, and a lunch/advocate period. Credits are distributed along a fairly standard path, with most students taking the original core subjects there are 15 Advanced Placements classes are fairly popular among students as 33% of 10th though 12th graders are enrolled in at least one AP class which were in the High-School department instead of the Middle School department.

Scott perched up and walked into the entry way in the Academy he glanced at the digital clock stating, "2:25PM" CRAP! Thought Scott, he missed his first class period, the class ranks were the same as the high-school district, followed by a ranking system Scott was a Lieutenant in the ranks meaning he was one the lowest grade level most of the students were in a high position like Colonels and Captains, rushing through the corridors of the hallways he opened one of the doors leading to his classrooms hopefully he can make it in time he looked inside the transparent glass seems there was a few classmates in the study room, "Good," said Scott beneath his breath.

He wasn't late or so he expected the teacher was giving out a lecture about being a character and how everything was supposed to be influenced around them, he slowly approached his seat hopefully not to be seen by the teacher which was writing on a board, "Scott! How many times must we go through this? You're late again. Do you want to be withdrawn from this class?" he sat down swiftly, "No sir," he said politely. "Quit with your pragmatics, this is serious. You've been late for the past 2 months. I'm going to have a word with you after class," the classmates were snickering against his back yet again, "Sorry Mr. Hoffman," he stated although his voice didn't seem to care at this point he was just glad to be in class. "Hey, why are you missing classes this month?" whispered another kid who was a bit older than Scott, "Just a run-down with traffic," "That's what you said before. What is going on actually?" said the boy who was sitting behind Scott, "I'm hearing whispers in the back of the class again. Don't make me strip your rank again, Scott," warned General Hoffman, Scott rolled his eyes.

The class bell rang after first period, "Remember homework is due this week don't forget to tell your parents." Reminded General Hoffman to the students the class groaned and moaned because of homework like always, "Oh and Scott, stay here while the class leaves. Thank you." After a few minuets Scott was getting anxious on what Hoffman was going to say, will he get withdrawn from the class? Or stay? The class was quickly evacuated into another class, Hoffman sat down on his seat glancing at Scott, "You missed a full six week course Scott, you're not going to make the class with a bunch of F's in the class. What's been going on with you? Is it family problems or I'm I not teaching the course subjects clearly, c'mon Scott I need feedback." Scott felt really silent and his stomach dropped quickly, "Uh…" he paused, "No it's not family issues…Or anything," he didn't want to say that he didn't have a family instead he's going to say something swift and keen, "Just heavy traffic like always, shoot you watch the news right? There's car crashes all the time. Hah, hah" Hopefully General Hoffman would buy this statement, "Still doesn't give the right on missing the courses. Even your Cornerian History course's been dropping like bombs." Hoffman raised an eyebrow he rubbed his head with his palm covering his whole face and eye's, seems to be stressed out, "I can't stress this enough, Scott. If you are not motivated there is no choice but to withdraw you and the class," he pinpointed Scott hard with that statement, Scott quickly encountered, "No, no…Uh…" "Have something to say?" Scott lowered his head, "How should I put this…I…" he paused slowly shifting his head glancing out the windows trying to say something that was important, "I…Really don't have a family at all Mr. Hoffman, I'm sorry that I lied countless of times since I first enrolled in the Academy" Scott finally stated the truth with a bit of sorrow in his irises', "For a twelve year old boy, you're pretty keen," said General Hoffman he gave a faint smile at the young wolf, "Alright Scott, this is the truth right? I don't want to find out you did have parents or guardians telling me in the future. I'll let you pass but, if I find out you've been lying to me, I will withdraw you out of everything." He assured Scott with a reasonable tone of voice Scott nodded, "Don't tell the other teachers that I don't have a family, I want to pass this on my own and nothing else, I don't care if I have a family." Scott had a great firm voice after the chat with Hoffman, "Okay, I won't tell. It's a secret between you and me." As he promised, Hoffman raised his full body as he let Scott go into another class. After the courses he tried to avoid many people in the hallways, he glanced at a red fox who was having a conversation with a friend of his looked like the other individual was trying to provoke him into a engagement of hand-to-hand combat with a higher grade than the other one, pushing and shoving the red fox other's were crowding around trying to get a glance what was really going to happen. Scott approached the crowed and looked, "Hey get off!" said the persecuting red fox, "Look, what ever happened I didn't do it." Scott took a sharp eye on the other kid who was pushed onto a locker door the blow from the push knocked him backwards, and he slumped down to the ground trying to raise his body his head shifted upwards to the individual and threw another attack, the blue avian picked the fox up as he spun the fox giving him a choke hold on the neck as the fox was stunned by the avian counter attack, "If you ever try to mess with my comrades again, John. It'll be your life. You hear me?" he whispered into Johns ear John was being choked by the avian as he was gurgling trying to have a breath of air, his esophagus was almost closed by the pressure of the arms from the combatant.

Finally John gripped the avians' neck using his back for pressure throwing him down for a counter assault, "Smart move, Thomas." Stated John glancing at the downed avian, Thomas raised from the ground using his arms, he then gripped out a small pocket knife twirling it with his hands as he held it he rushed at John with anger in his eye's Scott finally jumped into the fight pushing the red fox again onto the locker, he lift his arm limb using his elbow towards the avian and countered Thomas almost knocking the knife in his hand clean off Scott glanced at the avian using his body he shifted towards the avian, "So you wanna fight too, eh?" Thomas laughed as if this wolf was serious enough to fight the strong combatant, "Shut up!" Scott shook his head as he yelled at Thomas for Scott this was daring, Scott clinched his fist into a ball as he made a inaudible growl beneath his muzzle his rage was getting the best of him.

His body fell into so much tension and his senses were insane he couldn't keep it into focused on what his next plan to attack was, violently he reached out swiftly and punched Scott then felt accomplished with a moist crunch as it smashed into the locker, Thomas then got up quickly a bit dazed by the punch, he got his knife ready into place as he rushed and stabbed Scott in the stomach he felt the sharp sting in his right abdomen his arm dangled limply at his side as he fell onto the floor his wound was seeping blood quickly Thomas acted as he punched Scott in the face hard his nose started to bleed by the fierce punch.

Scott applied pressure on his jacket the jacket was creating a moist, dark stain on his left side obviously Scott was bleeding out, he then was finally unconscious from the lack of blood, finally General Hoffman reached to the fight, "ALRIGHT!" he snapped, the kids were in line Hoffman realized Scott was in trouble, "Damnit.." he rushed over to Scott almost there was a pool of crimson blood laying near Scott, Hoffman lifted Scotts body, he felt a pulse, "WHO DID THIS?!" he barked at the corridor were kids standing in line strictly on the lockers, "If I find out who did this, they're going to Cornerian Police immediately! When I get back I want to know who was responsible for this!" apparently Hoffman was angry at all of the kids, he rushed over the schools medical detention area at least there was a nurse in there providing some assistance for Scotts mortal injuries, a few stitches occurred on his body, still he was unconscious on the bed twitching a bit. John walked in the area seeking out the kid who saved his life, he saw General Hoffman leaning on the cabinets his arms folded placing his index finger on his chin staring at Scott he was still angry at the kids who were responsible for Scotts injury, "I tell you, that wolf can make a quite a fight to save my life." Said John revealing the true responsible meanings for his injuries, "And you have a lot explaining to do." Still staring his stature it seemed to be healing, "And I will. It wasn't my fault at all, see there was this other person named Thomas Auron at the hallway, I was trying to avoid the fight." John shrugged, "Apparently he came out of the crowed and put on a good show." "Thomas Auron…I recall that name, thanks for advance on who was responsible for the current actions." He walked into another doorway going to the nurses room as he tried to contact the Cornerian Police, John on the other hand sat down near Scott, "Damn fool. This wasn't meant for you." Said the seventeen year old fox John had a praising feature of his kindness, and his keen analytical abilities. "You couldn't handle your-self" Scott groaned as he murmured underneath his breath, "The names John Staten, I'm a Colonel in the Wolf brigade in the High school district."

Scott glanced at the red, black, and gold and the patch had a logo of a wolf and red text embedded and stating "Team work is always at its best" embedded into the green nylon fabric air-force jumpsuit, "I have a debt to pay with you. Your name son?" Scott gave a faint smile, "Scott Hughes." "How about joining into the Wolf Brigade, you seem like a fair fighter." Scott then obliged to the offer, finally his dream is becoming true by the minuet, "First though you have to sign a legal document, do you have any parents and guardians?" stated Mr. Staten, "I don't have either of them" Said Scott, he wasn't ashamed anymore on telling lies, "Still recruiting are you even when someone is dying?" Hoffman laughed silently, "I'm not dying Hoffman!" He reached out and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, it felt like there was a rip in his stomach. He grunted."Well, I'll fix that up with you. Welcome to the family of the Wolf Brigade." Staten handed the official patch that the officers wore.


	7. Chapter VI:Death of a Friend

Chapter Six: "Death of a friend"

Corneria, surface

MDH (Military Detention Hospital)

3:00 PM

Military Time: 0300 hrs

Later that day in the Hospital, Becker was unconscious from the operation, Red One were standing in the room were Becker had the operation glancing at Becker's lifeless body, David was taking it hard he was trying not to let his sympathy overcome him as he was sitting on a chair, he lowered his head down at the ceramic flooring his palm on his forehead he was a bit confused on why his best friend in the sick bed. He sighed, "I should've saved you." He winced at the ground he gripped his charcoal camouflage shirt seems like he was regretting everything. He shifted his head towards the monitor of Becker's health it said, "Heart Beat: 20". He hit the chair with his fist as he swayed with the motion of the hit, "Damn. He's not going to make it." He grumbled at himself, Lieutenant Hughes looked at David, he knew what it felt to lose a friend. He walked out of the room as the doors opened automatically, he glanced at the room number, "105". Lieutenant Hughes leaned on the corridors wall he folded his arm as he shifted his legs behind his other right leg giving him support, he utilized his index finger towards his chin drifting into his own little world. While Scott was leaning on the wall he was trying to redeem his precedent past, seems like everything was trying to haunt Scott all at the same time, whilst this was happening his body fell into motion his stomach felt like it was tied in knots perhaps nervous, he shook his head while into deep thought as he was skimming through the past of his child-hood, he felt like time would stop, he saw visions of his past frame by frame as though if sparks would be illuminating his past it felt as if there were fast pace time elapsed, and images spun in his head of Desert Templar his brother John Staten dying in a sick bed, saying, "What-ever you do, don't feed in into your emotions in war."

"Hey, you okay, Scott?" Scott jumped a bit startled from the low voice behind him as he shook his head as he redeem his senses back again, it was Joey, as he walked from the break room, "Uh..Yeah, I'm fine." Scott said in a depressed manor more like a mutter underneath his lips, "How's Becker doing?" he quickly response Joey lowered his head a bit thinking towards himself, as he finally approached the news, with somewhat gurgling his voice, "Becker…Died, he couldn't keep up. His heart rate dropped quickly." Scott cursed underneath his breath, as he pounded his fist against the wall hard Joey never seen Scott this angry before especially when it involved with his team. He glanced at the bandages from Scott's fist.

He shouldn't have pounded the wall it will tore a tissue of his hand and start bleeding again, he walked out frustrated from the hospital, when walking away from his teammates he swiftly strode outside feeling a light breeze of the Cornerian air hearing the slightest winds coming from the East the leaves were brisling at the effect of the wind, cars were slightly in sight, a perfect nice day, but horrible in Scotts eye's Red One were all exhausted from the many days, and nights in the red-zone district of Corneria. Alone yet again trying to locate redeem his past trying to avoid his team, he pulled out a light cigarette box from his pocket, as he lift the lid opened and he lightly stick the cigarette in his mouth reaching for another lighter, he flicked the metal spring and a flame came out he felt the heat emitting from the friction, as the flame lighted the tip, he took a deep breath and he smoked the content inside, and put it back in his mouth, still kind of depressed then he put the lighter, and box inside his pocket, when David entered outside he glanced at Scott sitting on a cement bench lowering his head, David said in a low toned voice, "I thought you stopped smoking." He shook his head negatively in a swift movement, "I did, but it seemed like a perfect opportunity," he said while lowering his hand, "I'm sorry for you're lost, David. Regretfully, I am sorry; he fought well in our group." David nodded, "Thanks."

David stood there leaning against the brick wall, folding his arms, "You really didn't have friends did you, Scott?" he said in a low tone yet again, "No, I didn't actually. It was actually me, and my conscious, my will to survive I didn't need friends." Scott said with a grin, and he was grumbling a bit. He took another breathe of the smoke that was surrounding him, seemed to be helping Scott's emotion value's. His irises glanced at the scenery outside; he had a sense of peace and serenity, almost too peaceful, a sanctuary. His arm limb computer glowed with a transparent message box as he clicked the button the computer downloaded the documents it was already pre-recorded in the message, it was Colonel Kuris. "I've heard there was an accident regarding Davis Becker's death," Scott grumbled and frowned as the message was a faint murmur not paying any attention of the terms, "After the revolt against the BioMecs and failing the secondary objective on locating James McCloud, I am now disbanding your unit. I'm sorry Lieutenant." Kuris took in remorse after the last line David looked at Scott, not knowing on what Scott would do in his actions, "Well" he sighed, "I guess Red One is no more." He used his weight to climbed up from the cement bench, and flicked the butt of the cigarette as he stomped it with his boot. "Tell Joey about the news" as Scott didn't seem to care, hopefully Joey would care about the situation, when they entered Scott and David showed there military ID and confirmed them to enter the MDH barracks, trying to locate him, Joey was having a snack in a the break room, and they told Joey about the news, he wasn't shocked he was angry at the failed attempts of the missions. It really wasn't their fault at all, it was their currency because they were in a mercenary group. As for Becker, the army would notify his family, and wife.


	8. Chapter VII: Red One Disbanded

Chapter Seven:

"Red One Disbanded"

After the news about Red One being disbanded from Col Kuris when both missions became a failure at their disposal, it was deemed necessary to disband the unit. Their service tags, Lieutenant Hughes, "117", Joey Lyons, "008", David Shepard, "115" and the deceased Davis Becker, "990" had been revoked in all weapons manufacturing's, and armor disposals. Even if they did show their military holo-ID's. What-ever a Military Holo-ID holds an identity document issued by the Cornerian Department of Defense to identify a person as a member of the Armed Forces or a member's dependent, such as a child or spouse. The card is used to control access to military bases, exclusive stores (such as CAAFES and NEX outlets and commissaries), Morale Welfare and Recreation (MWR) facilities, and high-security areas.

The modern identification card is called a Common Access Card (CAC) because it is also a smart card that is used with specialized card readers for automatic building access control systems, communications encryption, and computer access. The only congressionally appropriated money spent in CAAFES comes in the form of utilities and transportation of merchandise to overseas exchanges and for salaries of Cornerian military personnel assigned to CAAFES. A non-appropriated fund instrumentality (NAFI) of the Department of Defense, CAAFES funds 98% of its operating budget, including civilian employee salaries, inventory investments, utilities and capital investments for equipment, vehicles and facilities, from the sale of merchandise, food and services to customers. CAAFES also provides military communities with convenience, specialty stores and movie theaters on installations worldwide CAAFES is also a major source of employment for members of the Cornerian Army and Air Force family. Approximately 31% of the 47,323 CAAFES associates are military family members. Many associates have worked for years with AAFES as they moved from one installation to another with their military sponsors. Another 1.9% of associates are military members who work part time in exchanges during their off duty hours. In addition to funding MWR programs, CAAFES earnings are used to build new stores or renovate existing facilities without expense to the federal government. Funds to construct these new or replacement facilities come entirely from sales of merchandise and services. Night was appearing the sun was barely on the horizon, stars shined from the deepest of space a cloudless night is the most spectacular phenomena for most Cornerians, after the break-up, they've lost all communications with the current members, except for David Shepard and Scott Hughes. They've remained friends ever since the disband, that night. Scott went into his resident apartment, it's quite alright for one person he rubbed his face of a sign of grief, and exhaustion from the battles he has endured over the past weeks, and glad to be back to his original home, he didn't care right now what he was going through, he just wanted to go to bed, not even washing up, he went straight to bed as he slept soundly through the night. Not even caring what happened to the team, or finding this so called, "James McCloud", a relentless white flashback occurred into his sleep, he knew he was dreaming, it sounded like echoes of fire-fights even though it was hallucinations he found it real, back when he was just a private in the Cornerian Defense Force (CDF).

Scott picked up his first rifle at the age of six-teen enlisted for the first time as a CDF, as he was concentrating on his accuracy inside the scope, he remained still, his body tense with the pressure he has endured, never shot a rifle in his life until now. He was breathing shallow to make pin-point accuracy, still in crouching position, he shot three rounds as he felt the heat and air from the barrel, he wanted to flinch, but he didn't except Scott's eye's aimlessly closed towards the reaction. His shots aimed perfectly in the head of the dummy target that was enticed with straw, and straps. The head fell off from the bullets, a loud thump could be heard from Scotts direction, "Not bad for a first shot", said one of his instructors in the infirmary, "But you're too tense when shooting, you can't do that in combat, Scott. If you do, you'll lose stamina." Scott nodded towards the instructor, as he got up from his position, Scott lowered his rifle. The instructor looked similar to all soldiers in the infirmary, except he had a Lt Col insignia patch on his right shoulder, he had brown camouflage and a lowered cap that had a star on it resembling his team even though he was a wolf, same as Scott, his face was obscured, and his left eye had a scar that was deep. But he was friendly, even though he looked rough. "Okay, well. At least you know your stuff, Scott. But do you know Close Quarters Combat?" He looked perplexed, as he never heard of this move before, "No, sir", Scott responded, "Does this have to do with my weapon?" the soldiers laughed as though Scott's answer was stupid."Yes, it can, and no it can't", the soldiers didn't laugh anymore, as it was really quiet. "Listen, Close Quarters Combat is a situation between you and your enemy, it's a type of fighting in which small units engage the target with personal weapons. In a typical CQC scenario, the attacker try a very fast, none-diligent, and chaotic takeover of a vehicle, or structure, or just a plain person. If you ever were in a bank robbery, cops such as our CDFPA (Cornerian Defense Force Police Academy) will use this tactical solution when face to face, although there is a considerable overlap, CQC is not synonymous with Urban warfare; However, there are many methods on how to adapt in the CQC. Such as our Special Air Service, DFA (Delta Force Alpha), CAF (Cornerian Air-Force), and don't forget our local service platoon, Omega. Our Military uses CQC, battle vary by unit type, branches, and missions MOOTW, (Military Operations Other Than War: Doctrine)", the history was so long and enlightening to Scott, he wanted to learn the tactic. "And that's why we're going to have an exercise with our combat skills, I will assign you to your partner."After going through the partner assigning, it was Scott's turn, "Scott, you'll be pairing up with David Shepard." The digital alarm clock rang a distinct vibe could be heard, he shook his head, as he disarmed the ringing, "Damn thing", he said to himself. Rubbing his eye's he glanced at the window, a bright day, for Corneria, trees were barely swinging due to the wind outside swaying south. He yawned silently, trying to wake up. After a routine of getting ready, he glanced at his remote for the small 30' inch wide-screen monitor he turned it onto the early news, declaring a new treatment for a new flu that's spreading about in the local areas, "About time they found a vaccination" still relaxed, he got up and cooked break-fast for himself, at the time the door knocked, "Huh?" he said to himself again, he walked through the living room and opened the entry way, "Oh, hey David anything new?" a quick response headed towards Scott cutting him off a bit, "I found were he could be located I scavenged some data of James McCloud in the infirmary were the data logs are, and if my hypothesis, and information is correct he's living east from here." "Then why the hell Kuris disbanded our group if he is around here instead of the red-zone?" "I don't know, but it could be hard to locate the guy, he's nearly invisible of his current location. What's our move?" still grabbing a bite to eat, "Find this guy, where-ever he maybe at."


	9. Chapter VIII: Civilian Life

CHAPTER EIGHT

Civilian Life

"Hold up" said Scott, still a bit discombobulated of the whole entire situation at hand, tilting his head, and giving a slight gesture letting David entering into his apartment on the first floor level, later while David sitting on the couch as he was taking a glimpse of the T.V. Scott walked in his room gripping his old black carbon charcoaled frameless mid-sized backpack, he give out a little strength with his movement letting the backpack dangle on his right shoulder, he was up to something, grabbing supplies, small guns he carried during through the wars, med-kits, money, and the works. Determining on finding this guy depicting he knew that this scenario isn't going to be a one day lurk, anxious, and intentionally, "So uh…Are we going to find this guy? Or" interrupting David dialect he grumbled a bit as he glanced at the monitor with his brown iris's, as the report starting to chime in as David was getting agitated of the next update on the news, "Recently Red One Collation currently disbanded from Corneria's PMC a Private Military Corporation funding just like last years Trinities Cross brigade, and Colonel Kuris has nothing to say about the disbanding. On other news the economy is giving us a low deficit in the nations capital in the most recent years; However, President Johnson is currently providing a new funding plan to give more schools, jobs, and for our nations youth advocates…." Scott turned off the monitor giving a slight grin on his face, "Ready to have a search party?" David scoffed, "You still have that thing? I'm surprised it still fits." David still remembers the time was a bit younger, and shorter, and arrogant, when he was in the army at age six-teen wearing that same old backpack even though Scott "changed" a bit, but not much, his characteristics is a gift, some of them grew over time such as being a leader, his morals and his actions improved during basic training over the last seven years. Opulent in his actions which is very rare in by standards he commanded as if he was in the red-zone again, "Alright, we need some more information on his current locations, were searching a ghost in the fog here, we should try the local bars, or think were he heads off every day", as David acknowledge he gave a slight nod as he took the lap-top with him searching in the database of the Corneria's Police Department. While driving in the car, he scouted some routes for local bars, "Found anything yet?" Scott said with a powering voice, "Nothing yet, man this guy is well hiddin', not even a single trace of his identity finger prints, no profile, not even a single trace, I even tried social net-workings of the database, couldn't find anything in the archives. Could this guy be hiding from the government?" Scott didn't know, he sighed, as he was still driving for a destination spot, lowering his head in despair seemed relentless at the time, "Well, he is working for mercenaries, I would imagine this guy hiding from the government, he's well hiddin' that's for damn sure", the two renegade troops thought and waited for awhile watching for suspicious activity, they don't even have a recognition on this civilian, so it was extra tiring for them. Scott, finally made a destination point, he decided to go where he had his first drink at a local bar, when they were driving at one point A to point B, it was nerve wrecking everything seemed fast, couldn't focus on the situation at hand, as they reached to the local bar, it wasn't striking for David, he said in a dissatisfied tone, "This is the place?"questioning Scott's embarking, David looked at the complex facility like a normal building it had one story made out of steel metallic furbished building, looked like there was holes in the walls from its history it seemed like it had a lot of action a long time ago, despite its peaceful nature, Corneria has always been a prime target for attack from different civilizations, and other governments on planets.

Many of the inhabitants live in the shelter of the mountain ranges, where very productive farming soil can be found. Corneria is a resembling the real-life earth. Corneria is home to the total sentient population of the Lylat system, but due to careful planning remains a verdant garden world. Its cities and industry were built with keeping in harmony with nature, allowing its rich ecosystem to flourish. It is the center of culture and government of the Lylat system, and is a prime target for those seeking conquest over the galaxy. The porous, volcanic stone of Corneria has allowed for vast cave systems to form, which the Cornerians exploit to construct entire cities in these vast caverns. In times of trouble, Cornerians would seek refuge in these underground shelters and wait out the destructive fighting above. From the ancient stand-point Corneria actual means, "Jewel". Meaning after the recent wars from its history Corneria was the jewel of the Lylat System, Corneria was a trade route for black markets, and simple mercenaries, and barter systems, it had no power to go for war until the First Contact War with the Turaces as the planet was attacked first. Seeming that this place had a good atmosphere in the day, it was easy enough to gain information. Better then that small lap-top device David had earlier, as Scott placed his finger on the scanner of the vehicle the hover-car recognized his epidermis, the car stopped as it made a low hum, before exiting Scott notified David in a concerned tone, "Easy now, don't get a long with the locals, we don't want fights during the day." David made a slight nod towards Scott as some of a acknowledgement to his commands after all they were searching a civilian, not fighting one, as they walked a small distance the site was outstanding seeing amazing tall sky-scrapers, monitors selling products, city life was quite a fascinating site indeed, Scott opened the door allowing David to go in first, the room itself smelled kinda musty at first, the complex itself had great technology entertaining the younger generation, and older generation combined, it wasn't very vibrant as most bars were, it had more of a dark design. The place had one bar table with a lot of variations of inspired beer, whine, vodka, all tables had a feature that was obscure and vague it looked like it was embedded with a monitor inside plexi-glass glass the product had a multi-touch which is developed as a software and hardware combination technology that allows a user, or multiple users, to manipulate digital content by the use of natural motions, hand gestures, or physical objects. It was keen idea that this product came in handy for some rich folks or middle class folks, the table itself is more of a entertaining software for the young generation, the features on which is they can transfer files, photo's, music towards other products just letting it stay on the table or play hologram chess, or a hologram war field game.

Which Scott played along time ago when he was a young pup, there were also two or three chairs surrounding the tables itself to have a deep conversation, in another room it was bigger than the original, for bigger parties, almost of a dance floor it was quite active, perfect for shows such as underground raves, moshes, and Scotts personal favorite if lucky before the guard or owner throws a certain individual out were the gun-fights, or the fights in general, apparently the bar tender said whilst the two entering, "No fights, keep your weapon holstered at all costs, we've been getting them a lot recently." As the bar tender said in a loud respectful manner since there were many, many individuals, having a civilized, independent conversations, a lot of gestures of certain people occurred, but tend to ignore the estate, having a drink or two, "Alright, but were not here to fight, were the good guys" said Scott in a disembodied voice, then with a notification Scott tapped on David shoulder giving him a follow command, as if this was a routine in the army, they sat down on two chairs directly to the bartender saying in a thick accent "Well how goes it? Trading, selling, or buying is my guarantee, if it's towards other folks then it's prohibited. Leave it to me, if you want information however, that's free of charge." Scott raised an eye-brow, not recognizing the new owner, "Where's Peter the recent bar owner?" the bar-owner sighed distastefully, "That…That was my father, I'm eighth generation for this god damn thing, he's retired long ago. He's writing his featured "Auto-Biography" but still, I'm owner, did you know him?" the bar-owner replied, "Yes, we go way back, since the First Contact War, as a Desert Templar. That's when I was seventeen, now that I'm twenty-five, I'm working as a mercenary now." The owner shook his head in a shocking response, "A mercenary?! Gotta have tough skills for those type of jobs, aye? Seems to much for me…If you want information on mercenary business I'd speak with Jack Hugh, he's in some group, I don't know what it's called…Crimson… Something or other I can't keep up with many mercs coming here each day trying to recruit old and young, I should make a rule on that someday..." Scott made another head gesture responding to that name, they found a guy who can give them some information, but don't know when he comes and goes, instead of forcing the owner for information, he just made a remark, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, but business is good so far, we don't have any dept to pay anyways yet. May we have a drink or two?" the owner shook his head in a positive way, giving out a happy mood, "Glad to hear! We have a lot of assortments, 850 of 'em." Scott always loved coming here when he was seventeen, he ordered his favorite drink, "I'll take one rum on the rocks, and coke, and lemon. Spiced. Thank you." "Ah wise choice, that's been very popular lately on the monitor display for orders." However, David didn't like to drink, but he ordered one just not to be rude, "Er…I'll take one beer. One with lime." As if David was trying to be like Scott the drinking expertise, the owner replied back in a confused manner, "Lime? Beer is only good natural, but if you insist."

After a while's wait, Scott said to David pre-cautiously, "Look at your surroundings, keep a sharp eye on contact for valuable information, I'll start with the bar-tender. Agreed?" David nodded as he countered back, "Remember, I used to be a sniper, I know how it works." The atmosphere in Ascension's Den was highly active, people dancing around, having fun, one of the adults seem that they were playing a bar game that was usually a popular hit called, "ARAD" which was a generated hologram multi-touch chess game, but controlled with various vehicles, and infantry, and buildings that they can produce from certain currency from the HUD display showing, individuals will place bets on the opposing or defending team. David got up from the chair hearing certain conversations and pounding techno rave music seemed to much, _how could any-body think in this mess? _David thought, the bar-tender was serving the drinks as he pulled out a red bottle and a shot glass on the brown maple tabletop, as the bar-tender poured the liquid on the ice. Scott sitting there looking off in the distant trying to observe his surroundings cautiously, laying his arm on the tabletop, he then found David in the far end talking to some acquaintances, he said to himself, "I'm not here to have a good time. I'm here to get information" he looked at the bar-tender, "Excuse me, er, I over-heard that this James McCloud guy, isn't he available? Or well at the moment?" he questioned respectfully but eagerly he shouldn't have said that so soon, "Eh, well. Yes but he comes in the mornings, for what? Don't know, for who? Don't care." He said abruptly, he then said, "Anything you want else?" Scott countered, "No, no thank you. I was just wondering." He took a sip from his drink he felt the coldness against the lips, as the liquid went down just fine, a bit hard to the touch and bitter, but good, as he tasted a hint of lemon as an after-taste to eliminate the bitterness from the first sip, he felt good inside after the cooling chill, glancing at the people with activity, he got off his chair leaving the shot-glass polished, he gave the bar-tender some credits saying, "Thank you." The bar-tender just nodded, giving a low smirk, as he went by cleaning, Scott on the other hand, had a mission to do a very valuable mission. Still observing the area he is trying to hear conversations that is important to him, but all was a murmur and faint, he couldn't keep up but he tried to synch most of the conversations in order to keep it easier on him to find information. He walked over towards David position in the second room of the bar, after walking through corridors, and small passageways from of the people that formed together, he said, "Did you find any information, yet?" David was kind of distracted of ARAD where certain individuals placed bets for the opposing team instead of the defender, two adults were playing the game, placing their first upper hand strategy, placing each building, vehicles, infantry, precisely to their specific needs to gain a opportunity to strike that player.

Using their hands and fingers they made precise movements for the formant on which they wanted to position their characters, one of the adults placed three tanks at the right hand side for a counter-attack just incase the other will strike at that position, as the real hologram shifted by a swift movement of one of the adults hand the characters moved in real time little shouts can be heard in the game, effects were made in a blaze, David so eager to try this game out, even though he was a game enthusiast after the war. As David was watching the scenario of tough concentration, to see who would win the upper-hand, he quickly snapped out of the hypnosis's, "Nah, not a thing, at least not yet. I've been trying though." Scott replied, "Alright, we need to be focused." He nodded and acknowledged Scott's command, he glanced down at the monitor again, "Damnit!" Shouted one of the male wolf pounding on the monitor screen, David glanced at the wolf, "Hey let me give you a few tips, try using a flank maneuver with your tanks, and use your squads as primary back-up." The wolf stared at the red fox in confusion he said to David, "Is this really going to work?" he was concerned, David had the confidence that this tactic will work out, as he was commanded the wolf waved his hand over the monitor highlighting the small tanks around the beach-head, as he pushed forward up in the forest clicking it with his finger, the tanks invaded the forest and awaited the convoy from the other player who was sitting right across him thinking his next move. David said again, "Take one of the snipers from your platoon. He can observe the base clearly giving him optional barrage fire." The wolf took David advice and took one of the snipers from his second platoon, the HUD display occurred giving him a barrage feature that had the symbol of a skull and cross-bones, he highlighted it with his finger, as he circled the opponents base, the character's in the game gave out a acknowledgement towards the wolf's command a barrage of missiles from the tanks in the forest supported the soldiers who was invading the base, some were lost, some gain prestige points, and some threw grenades. The base blew up in a matter of seconds, and the game was over. The wolf looked up at David, "Who are you? Did you play this game before?" He stayed cautious, "I'm David Shepard, used to work at the military. A.R.A.D acronym stood for Assault Recon Advance and Defense." The wolf was inspired by David technique in the military, he glanced down at the monitor viewing a live feedback replay of his defenses, he said confidently, "You want to give this a go? Since you know this simulation?" he grabbed the money from his opponent giving a big grin, shaking the opponents hand. "Well, as long as we don't make bets, exchange information if I win?" Said David, the wolf made a sheepish grin, "You're not a gambling man are you?" He gave a negative head-shake, "No, I'm not. But if you want to exchange information, I'm fine with that." The anonymous wolf with yellow irises nodded, "Alright, what is it you want to know?" He replied, "I'd like to know the where-a-bouts of James McCloud." The dark wolf agreed, and he said, "You came to the right man, yes I do know about James McCloud. You don't even need to play a game for that name, unless this is official business with the government military?" David paused for a minuet, he didn't know this man, but if he could somehow manipulate this wolf, he can gain him as a valuable ally, usually dealing with an extortionist's is a bad idea, but he couldn't wait any longer, "Yes, this is government business." He looked at the wolf carefully, the wolf drank a clear dark malt drink from a small glass, the taste was bitter but it had a vanilla extract as a after-taste. It wasn't as a hard drink, but it had some traces of alcohol in it. He moved his arm down settling the glass upon the monitor, "Hmm…" he gave a thought, "Alright, how about this, I join your group, and you can have this James McCloud, deal? And we don't have to play a stupid game." David didn't like this one bit, he wasn't trustworthy enough.

Scott went down the isle's talking to other individuals, he finally reached with Shepherd's position, "Finally made a new local" Scott patted David's back giving a friendly gesture, he gave a faint smile towards Scott, "Yes a local, my name is Matthew Reinhart." The wolf folded his arms, he had a deep scar on his left yellow eye. He wore some light white exoskeleton body armor it made him easier to run in hard situations, but venerable if he was shot he didn't have a kinetic shield equipped onto him and a gun holstered right to his leg, "Do you know a guy name Jack Hugh?" Scott informed Matthew, he nodded quickly to his answer. "Yes, I do know Jack Hugh, he's one of the founders in a elite mercenary group called "Crimson Tides", I used to work with the man. Why?" he questioned in a low tone, he was relaxed in his position. "Your friend here was looking for a man name James McCloud? What business do you have with him?" Scott was shocked about this question, they found the guy who they were looking for, this informant. He went straight to the subject, "What do you know about James McCloud?" Matthew looked behind him he saw a few Lylat Federation soldiers in the bar, looked like they were patrolling the area with there guns holstered and they were talking to the bar owner, the Lylat Federation was a Federation that placed the extortionist's into jail for death, because they thought it was treason to all planets of the Lylat System. The Lylat soldiers had great exclusive kinetic battle-armor, called, the "Great Phoenix" armor, the shields cannot be depleted in a single shot, there exoskeleton armor had a dark charcoal color with camouflage and had a dark vectored phoenix on their left leg. "Crap" whispered Matthew, he then glanced at Scott and David, "We can't talk now, the Federation is here. We have to be discreet." They both nodded at Matthew, "But where?" Scott questioned Matthew swiftly, "There's a door, in front of us. You see it?" He point in front of Scott and David's shoulder's, then he lowered his arm, Scott looked behind him it was hard to view since the female dancers up the stage were raving to psy trance music each beat was a work of art, since their bodies were painted in different vibrant color features. Matthew got up slowly, and tapped David on his shoulder gently giving him the go to proceed with him, each one got up from the side booth walking out the door silently as if nothing happened a light breeze hit Matthew's face as he opened the door his hand giving a slight 360 degree motion feeling a jolt of energy in his whole arm. They were in the parking garage of the building, still dark in the other room a silhouette of Scott, and David exited the building as Matthew shut the door giving a slight nudge against his shoulder making pressure against the door, to make it silent so they wouldn't give out their position. Matthew sighed, as he leaned on the brick wall on his back, "C'mon!" echoed Scott's voice in the parking garage, he raised his hand making a swift gesture towards Matthew, they all sprinted to Scott's vehicle. As they went inside and shut the vehicle door, Scott started the engine. "Thanks for the much needed support guys, those federation scum keep following me…" Scott looked in the mirror up top of his car glancing at Matthew, "What's your story?" he said to Matthew, he replied, "Do you need a background check? If so, then fine."


	10. Chapter IX: A Square Betrayal

Chapter 9 "A square betrayal"

(This one was kinda..inspired..by my recent past, don't ask. I wish not to discuss it. I put my real friend in the fiction, since he read the fiction, and liked it. He is the white timber wolf, and Matthew's past was inspired by mine. Chapter ten will be posted soon! So hopefully it will be good. ^_^; )

It was afternoon, the sun was going down on the horizon, the cold winter breeze blew across gently giving a slight coldness. There stood a lonely teenaged skinny dark wolf right near the wooden planks of the docks where pilots came and went landing on a airway not to far from the teenaged wolf, he wore a red cotton jacket, with black pants he glanced at the waters beneath him, the sun was dimming down on the horizon the water shined like a crystal of fire. The skies was orange, and stars were barely shining. He picked up a rock on the dirty cement ground, as he threw a rock into the ocean's depth. A jet flew over passed him he quickly looked at the jet he could see the gears were down and was about to land in Corneria's Air Force Base. It had a symbol at the yaw, saying, "GM 90" this was the most famous pilot in all of Corneria's Air Force, people respected the pilot for what he had did for the country. As the plane landed on the run way, the cockpit door opened as he took off her helmet visor he could clearly see this was a male fox, with red fur and a white stripe. He gave a "OK" sign to his co-pilots as the fox jerked his hand at his co-pilots giving them a confirmation to get out of the jet. The teenaged wolf, looked at the pilot with his yellow irises admiring the fox's attire, and respect. As he heard a faint laugh from the fox trying to tease other pilots, as they were laughing with him. The wolf glanced at the waters giving a brief reflection of his face he narrowed his eye's at his reflection, it troubled him the most. He gave a slight sigh as he shook his head in a negative way, his two arms limbs reaching over behind his head gripping the other hand, he walked down the dirty road into the crossway of the city. When it hit at night-time, the city lights appeared and night-life was active with music from the streets, and signs were lit-up bright. He thought, "One day, I'll be famous like Jack." As he closed his eye's intently he shook his head again, trying to get the thought out of his mind. He re-opened his eyes, giving the visual of the city lights. As he walked through-out the city he heard one music band playing, and then it faded out in a echo as another one started playing before hand.

Conversations of other people talked and went about their business, he saw a small wolf pup running towards his family as they greeted him as they patted him on the head giving a bright smile giving some comfort, the teenaged wolf avoided that scenario. He walked up a curved road heading out into darkness, dim street lights covered the area, the music he had listened to is now completely gone. He lowered his arms and put it into his jacket pockets looking down at the road, walking home to his father's house. Something troubled this dark wolf, that he didn't want to go back. As he walked up a steep hill, he glanced at the apartment complexes near the road, he stopped briefly. The wolf's stomach dropped, and he felt sick, he didn't want to go back to his father's apartment. It was either go to his friend's house, or back the apartment, and he didn't want to choose both of them, he didn't want to intrude his friend's house after the dilemma with his father. Even though nothing has happened between them, he walked by the gate as the gate opened automatically he went inside the complex, he walked near the bushes from the parking-lot then he went upstairs slowly, almost dreading his way up stairs. He looked at the golden numbers entitling, room "105" on the maple door. He slowly nudged his arm as he gripped his apartment key's he then moved his arm towards the door knob as he flinched from the knob, he thought twice, "If I opened this door, will he yell at me or hit me? Like he always does…" he put the key's into the key-hole and twisted the key as it made a slight click, he pushed the door open, the lights were off.

He treaded in lightly, not making any breathing noises as he slowly closed the door behind him, the room was pitch black as he turn on the kitchen lights the room was bright, he set the keys onto the counter top. There was a note were he placed his keys at it said, "Won't be home till 1:00 Am in the morning, will be back soon Matthew." Matthew thought, "…Probably getting wasted like he always does, good thing it's only 10:00 PM. Why did he leave me a nice note? He never does that. " an eerie silence captured the kitchen walls. After a few hours, he laid in his bed his arm under his head staring at the ceiling wall hearing the faintest wind blows of leaves outside, he waited anxiously for his adopted father. His door was closed and nothing was visible to his eyes, it was pitch black. He closed his eye's, thinking, and then drifted off to a deep sleep. Interrupted by his sleep, he heard a key go through the living room's door knob, he opened his eye's just still laying there instead he switched position on his right side away from his bedroom door. The door slammed shut in the living room, as the father locked the door. "Son of a bitch", the father cried out. Matthew didn't like the sound of the tone of his father. He closed his eyes, trying to escape the real-world. However, the father sat down on the sofa, he glanced down on the floor, seemed like he was in distressed, his arms was on his legs, and his head was onto his fists, he yelled out in an angry tone, "I can't believe that guy betrayed me, that bastard! My best friend, that damn…!" he made a sharp sigh, and pounded on the coffee table making it vibrate, and a loud thump was made.

His father was infantry in the Cornerian Army, he slightly shifted his head towards a picture near him on another table, it was his best friend, his wife, and his adopted son in the image, the father was on the right of the picture his tall stature of a fox with a military uniform on, giving a straight face towards the picture, his wife a vixen standing nearby his chest giving a bright smile. While Matthew the wolf was standing in-front of the parents looking at the camera and giving a smile, while his best friend a brown wolf with blue eyes, standing near the vixen in a military uniform as well although his uniform was decorated as a war veteran a 1st lieutenant, although John, Matthews adopted father, was a Captain in the Cornerian Army. "Only if Sarah was here…" John sighed, Matthew in the other room heard his father, he made a slight tear, it shattered Matthews heart because it was his adopted mother. "Probably…My anger gets the best of me, and I blame Matthew a lot…Just..Why did you have to go…" John complained, as he got up from the sofa, then he gripped the picture. Glancing at the photo, he noticed how happy Matthew was with the family, now it seemed he hated John. He slammed the photo onto the table, and he grabbed his key's and walked out the door. Matthew in the room, slowly drifted away from his bed, and was sitting at the edge of the bed, it still seemed like a dream to him, in a daze he got up and opened the door, he noticed that the lights were still on, and the door to the living room was slightly opened he walked up to the door, as he shut it gently. He shifted his head, as he looked at the shattered glass pieces of a photo, he kneeled down not saying a word, as he cleaned up his father's mess, he sat down on the sofa and he picked up the photo, from the frame that held it, although the frame was ruined, the picture itself was still in contact he barely knew his adopted mother, only her name, but the wolf on the left discombobulated Matthew, he doesn't know who the wolf was. He then heard the door-knob open, Matthew gave a slight gasp and was worried he placed the photo in his pocket in his jacket, the door budged open with the wolf on the ground all bruised and beaten, and petrified.

He glanced at Matthew, he narrowed his eyes, he spoke in a soft tone, "Matthew…? My god…You were only a small child since I talked to you…I'm…glad..to see you safe…" The wolf coughed as he spat out blood on the carpet. The teenaged wolf was scared as he sat down on another chair frantic, "How…Did..You know my…name?" he said. The father was standing outside, and entered into the living room "Matthew! Get out of here right now!" he yelled as he pulled out a pistol out of his pocket pointing at the brown wolf, "Wait John! I can explain!" The wolf was scared, "Dad! Stop!" Matthew yelled, the fox gripped Matthew on the collar as he threw him across the room hitting the coffee table shattering it, he ran towards the brown wolf trying to aid him, the father again punched Matthew in the face giving Matthew a faint bruise on the face, crimson blood fell from his muzzle, then he used the gun to punch Matthew in the chest, he felt a slight tear across the chest, when he breathed it burned inside his chest. Matthew gripped his red jacket in a state of shock, feeling sharp pain. He tried to get up to save the wolf, but every time he moved he felt a sharp pain, he got up finally using most of his stamina, he sat where the brown wolf was gripping him by the arm, "Dad…! Wait…! He knows who I am..!" gasping for air, "Of course he does!!" The father yelled at Matthew, still aiming the gun at the brown wolf. His rage got the best of him, he was breathing hard, his arm started to shake giving him in a inaccurate shot. But he didn't care, he wanted to shot his best friend. "John we are friends! Remember? Matthew was still an orphan! I helped you!" still scared, "I don't care about Matthew anymore, he's worthless, and a waste of time!!" John yelled at him, Matthew looked at his father his eyes wide open, Matthew was heartbroken, a man he used to look up too as a war hero, an inspiration, shattered. "You did this! You ruined my life! You betrayed me, killing my own wife!" "You're still on that?! It wasn't me! I promise! Look! I was stationed in a red zone, the Cornerian Army needed me for a Special Operation! Someone blackmailed me an assassin did this! Not me! C'mon buddy! We're team-mates!" His body was so beaten he laid on his side giving a slight lift on his shoulder, "Not anymore…" John said, he pulled the trigger as a loud combustion came from the barrel of the gun, it jerked Johns hand, killing his friend a pool of crimson blood saturated the floor. He glanced at Matthew raising the gun towards him next, "I'm sorry Matthew." "Dad! No wait!" he shot Matthew on the left arm feeling the pressure of the bullet, into his arm. He gripped his arm, feeling weakened. John left the area dropping the gun, on the cement ground. Matthew crawled onto the ground with his right arm trying to use whats left of his strength.

He avoided the deceased wolf, and got up from the ground. He walked out of the door way trembling, still giving pressure on the wound of his left arm, he ran down stairs of the apartment complex, heading towards his friends house. He made tears while running down the road to his friends house, thinking, "Why me, a fourteen year old!?" still dusk, he made it to his friends house, as he knocked on the door hard with his fist, a tall white timber wolf answered the door, he noticed it was his friend, "Matthew? What happened to you..? It's 4:00 AM.." he looked at his friend severely wounded with a bullet stuck into his left arm, brutally beatened, he was still bleeding from his muzzle, he had a black eye as he was squinting, "I…Came…As..Fast….As I could…" "Who done this..?" the wolf replied, "My….Father did it…" "What?!" The wolf responded in shock, Matthew was weakened and couldn't move at all, he then fainted on the floor as the wolf picked Matthew up nearly hitting the ground, tipping the wolf over hitting the pantry on his back in the kitchen. "…What…In Gods name..Matthew..I'm sorry.." his body still on the wolf's lap, he glanced at the body, he checked the pulse of his friend on the neck, it was normal.

He picked up Matthew carrying him into his room down the hallway, placing him onto the bed. He could perform a medical treatment on Matthew, he knew one way to suppress the bleeding, he went out of the room and walked into the hall-way as he opened a door to a closet for storage, he gripped a small red medical kit, he walked back into his room, as Matthew was laying on his friends bed, he unzipped the medical kit, he pulled a white bandage, and small tweezers, his friend tried to assess the bullet wound Matthews jacket was moist in blood from his left shoulder, he lift up Matthew and took the jacket off, placed it near Matthews body, he found the bleeding point, he took the tweezers and found a small fragment of the conical, it wasn't too deep near the bone structure, he picked the bullet out of his arm, and blood seeped quickly, still unconscious he couldn't feel any pain, but the pain inside of him. The white timber wolf, gripped Matthews left arm, he used pressure points to slowly stop the rapid bleeding, and inserted the thick gauze unto his arm and unto the wound, he then rapped the white bandage around the arm, the bandage saturated a red blood spot. Hopefully stopping the bleeding process, his friend sat on a chair near a desk inside his room "I'll take him to the hospital tomorrow. I guess." he said to himself. Still observing Matthew, he couldn't help but think to himself, "Why would a father….Shoot his own son..? Or abuse him at that matter..? I want answers, and hopefully when he wakes up, I can ask him." Matthew coughed, while he turned shifting his whole body to the right side of the bed facing the wall. While he was breathing he made a faint gasp, every-time he breathed. "That's strange", the wolf thought to himself, "Why is he making that sound? He wasn't breathing like that before.." he got up from the chair and checked Matthews chest placing a hand on him, Matthew squinted because of the light pressure he received. He felt one bone slightly move from the chest, near the rib. "a rib fracture?" he thought. The white timber wolf decided to lay down on the floor, his back laid onto the white wall, near the bed. He folded his arms laying his head near the bed, as he fell asleep.

Matthew still sleeping on the bed, woke up in a daze his body stood up half way sitting on the bed, as he grunted and whimpered from the pain inside his chest, and his arm. He noticed that he was at his friends house, "How did…I..?" He paused, and looked at the bandage on his left arm, viewing a pint of blood seeping into the bandage. Feeling the slight sharp pain like a tinge inside his arm, he gripped it, as he squinted his eyes, and made a grunting noise. He looked at his friend sleeping near him on the ground, "James..?" he said to himself silently, Matthew was confused how he got into his house, apparently he doesn't remember a thing what had happened, only his father being abusive towards Matthew, but the rest was vague. Matthew grabbed his red cotton jacket and slipped it onto him as he got up from the bed, sneaking passed his friend, as he opened the door and shut the door quietly not disturbing his friend. He walked out of the hallway, and walked outside from the back sliding window, it was morning, everything was silent to him. He went down the porch and sat down on a wooden bench viewing the grass as his arm stretched near the cement, his head facing down in his lap gripping his arm his ears was lowered; he was in pain. It was chilly outside, feeling a cold breeze against his fur as it swayed gently across, still trying to remember what had happened. He was in a deep thought as he remembered bits of pieces, the memory was very abrupt in a haze, he squinted, interrupted by his friend as James walked behind Matthew, "Hey…You okay..?" James slowly laid his arm onto the wall giving support, as his arms folded. Matthews ears perked up, "huh?" he said to his friend, then came to his senses, "Yeah..I'm fine.." Matthew replied sighing, "You want to tell me what happened?" Matthew paused, as he grunted inaudibly, as he looked away from his friend.

"I told you last night…" Matthew said hesitated "When you fainted?" James replied, "Uh…Yeah…My father did it, and you know I was adopted when I was young. I even have that photo, I showed you along time ago.." Matthew stated in remorse. "You mean the one with your father in the military uniform? Yeah I remember that." James said, trying to brighten up Matthew's spirit.

Matthew pulled the photo out from his jacket pocket and handed it to his friend, James took it, and looked at it for awhile, as he said, "Did you know your adopted mom?" As he handed it back to Matthew. He looked at the photo, "No…I only knew her name, she was in the Cornerian Air-Force though…That's what my father said…" He gave a faint smile, as he put the photo back into the pocket of his jacket. A brief silence occurred in the back-yard, "Your family is in the Air-Force?" He stated, Matthew replied quickly and intently, "No, my adopted father was in the Cornerian Army. As infantry, it roughed him up bad…After the war, he started to change rapidly, and started to blame stuff on me. That's when the abuse started.." He whimpered in fear, and made a tear trying to suck the emotions in. Gripping his jacket tightly, although his father left him, he was relieved that he wasn't abused anymore, "So…What happened..Between you two last night?" James was concerned for Matthew, "I don't wish to discuss it.." Matthew said, James stated "You sure?" Matthew nodded, "Yeah, right now I don't feel good at all…I feel betrayed, and…I don't know what." He paused, another brief silent occurred between the two for a couple of minutes, "I can't believe your father left you, it's stupid." James said, Matthew just ignored the statement he was somewhat happy that his father left him, but his stomach sunk, and didn't feel good at all. He got up, and went back inside leaving James behind, as he tilted his head, as he said to himself, "Was it something I said?"James went back inside his house, and saw Matthew sitting down on a chair by the table, lowering his head onto his arms just thinking by himself, suddenly the door knocked, he raised his head glancing at the door, both of them thinking the same thing, Matthew got up intimidated he was frozen, James insisted to open the door first, "You don't think it could be?" Matthew said to James as he was scared, "I don't know, it could be, if it gets bad, go in my room. Alright? I'll talk to him if it is."Both of them thought of a strategy, he walked and opened the door slightly, "Hello?" It was Matthew's adopted father, "Is Matthew here?" He said in a low tone, giving a small tear, James tensed up as he made a quick glance towards Matthew, as he tilted his head for him to leave the room, as Matthew made a swift entry into James room he could hear the faint conversation between the two, John sat down on the chair where Matthew previously sat in facing James, "What happened to your hand?" he questioned John, he quickly nudged his hand as it was cut, bruised, and raw he put it into his pocket, "Nothing, long story. I was hoping Matthew to be here, since you two are practically brothers. Did he stop by at all?" He was being sympathetic, but to James he thought he was faking the whole routine. He responded back, "No, he didn't stop by at all. Why? What happened?" trying to be discreet, "Nothing, still long story." John still being stubborn about himself, and the incident occurred last night. He sighed, and felt completely like an idiot, "I…" he paused and he continued, "I..Feel so stupid right now, I didn't mean to shoot Matthew with that pistol last night, rage just got so in control. I couldn't bare it." He finally admitted it, James wanted to punch the guy who sat before him, but he resisted and folded his arms, "You're his adopted father, are you?" James stated, "Yes, but..The wolf I killed last night was his…Actual father." Matthew was in complete shock as he heard the echoed conversation in the kitchen, he fell, hitting his back unto a wall and hitting back of his head giving a loud thump, "What was that?" John said, James thought to himself, "Matthew…" John ignored the thump behind the wall, "I see." James said to John, still trying to resist how much rage he had into himself, but he controlled it. "Well, if Matthew stops by, or…Something, give him this." He handed out a small envelope submitted by his actual father, "I..Wanted him to have it when he was older, or joined in the Military just liked his father before him." James took the envelope from the table as he put it on the small counter behind him. "I'll give it to him when he arrives, or when he shows up. Don't worry." John sighed, "Thank you. Tell him I said, I've failed, and I'm completely sorry for what I have done." John got up from the chair and walked outside as he was followed by James, when John looked at him, he gave a nod, as James closed the door as John walked out of the drive-way. James rushed into his room opening the door, Matthew giving out tears, as he was laying his head onto a small desk covering his head with his arms "Why me?" he said in a low tone, James still perplexed on the condition Matthew was in. "Matthew, tell me everything what happened, so I can help you, you can't just keep your life in secrecy." "I told you everything okay!!" Matthew shouted still trying to ignore the incident, James was shocked that he yelled at him, he never yells. "He wanted me to give you this, hold up." James paused as he went back into the kitchen and grabbed the letter from the counter and brought back to Matthew he laid it near his arm, "Who's it from?"Matthew questioned, "From your father. Your real father." James stated, "Should I open it?" he was nervous, "Sure you can read aloud if you want." Matthew grabbed the letter and opened it slightly, he stomach sunk, and his emotions got the better of him. Then he read aloud.

_Matthew,_

_If you have opened this letter, I'm here to say that I am sorry that I have abandoned you, it was a my own mistake, I should have kept you, I didn't have plans to have a child of my own, since my closest friend John, his wife couldn't bare a child, so I decided to give you to him, they thought you were a blessing, after since your mother died giving birth, I was still enlisted into the Army, I was to afraid, I was a coward, a fool. I couldn't keep you in harms way if the Government decided to need me again for active duty purposes, I sincerely hope you understand, Matthew. John didn't have any plans to join any branch of Cornerias armed forces, and I hope he doesn't, if he does I will be angry at him for my wrong mistake, I wanted you two to become father and son, and share special times with each other, I will be non-existent to you, so that's why I decided to hand you to him, so John, and his wife can take care of you. Behind this note is a picture of your mother, and me, reason why I am handing you this photo, is if I die serving this planet, I want you to keep this photo as a reminder that we love you, and wanted to take care of you. Again, I'm sorry. Please, what-ever you do, don't follow my path, don't accomplish what I have started, don't enlist into the army or any branch. I don't want to see you hurt._

_Your beloved Father,_

_SGT. Dave Reinhart _

Matthew felt a sharp pain in his stomach, like he was being stabbed by a dagger it was almost the exact same photo he had in his pocket, except he had his real mother standing right beside SGT. Dave, "Isn't that the same guy in the photo with your adopted father?" James said, Matthew was in so much shock he couldn't hear his friend, he heard a buzzing noise in his left ear, he was in a trance, and couldn't snap out. "That's…The guy…Who killed..My real father?" He whimpered, and felt liked crying. James thought to himself, "Jeez, and I thought I had it bad with my family." James looked at Matthew, trying to figure out his mental status. Matthew said, "So that's…Why…he said my name…And noticed me right away…I..don't know what to say…" James felt really bad. "Hey..I'll leave you alone for now, you need time to think.." Matthew nodded, as James got up from his bed, Matthew sighed and said, "Hey..James..Thanks..For being a good friend, and a brother, I never had anyone this close before, and I hope we don't betray each other in the future…" James gave a smile, "Anytime. I know your going through a tough time, and I'm glad to help. You should rest, and get some sleep. I have to get going soon." Matthew looked out the window, still morning, he protested as he said, "I'm fine." He felt a buzzing pain on his arm, and it felt numb. He gripped his arm, and grunted as he lowered his head giving a sway motion. James just smiled, and shook his head in a negative way, "You're stubborn sometimes." Matthew gave a faint laugh, his fatigue lowered and his eyes started to drift away, he was light-headed, he then yawned. "See, you are tired. C'mon get some rest, and heal up. I'll make an excuse, and bring you some homework from school so you want be to far behind, alright?" James recommended. Matthew nodded, and his ears perked down and laid down onto the bed, and tried to go to sleep, he tossed over to his side away from his wound, however it was still throbbing. A few weeks later his arm started to heal up, and finally he could go back to school with his friend, "You feeling better?" James said to Matthew sitting on a bench in the cafeteria in school staying silent, his head was lowered and he placed his head on his arm, he stretched his arm out and started fidgeting with his fingers onto the table his ears perked down, and just gave a slight nod, slowly ruffling his jackets sleeve, a female vixen decided to tag along with them, "Hey guys." Saying in a bright cheerful manner, she stared at Matthew with her brown eyes, while he was looking down, "What's a matter with Matthew, James?" James freeze and didn't want to tell what happened, "Uh.." He looked at Matthew, "Nothing I'm fine..Samantha.." Matthew just sighed. Matthew got up from the bench, as he walked away trying to be discreet from them, as he disappeared from the crowed. "Jeez, fine don't say bye." The vixen said irrationally, and displeased. "He..uh…Didn't have a good week" James said to the vixen, "Oh, why what happened?" she was concerned for Matthew, "I can't..Give you all the details but..Lets just say he got..hurt." She felt sorry for Matthew, "oh..I see.." James finally admitted, "Sammy, please don't tell him, alright that I told you? He …Was abused by his adopted father..And found out his real father died." She stood frozen, and confused, "..I can't believe my little brother got hurt by that bastard!" She was now furious, "Well, I know we all knew Matthew for a long time now, and he's my brother too, but he felt safe telling me, I didn't want to tell you in class the other day ago." James said trying to calm her nerves. Samantha got up from the cafeteria's bench, and scouted for Matthew, "Oh no." James said to himself, as he tried to follow her lead, she pushed the door open, as she went outside still trying to find him, "How hard is it to spot a person in a red jacket?" She said to herself irritated, "Uhm, Sam, you're taking this a bit too far..He needs time to think, you know, by himself." Samantha just rolled her eyes, "Men." She grumbled. Matthew was sitting on a brick bench that was curved viewing the green grass it was almost like a sanctuary to him the whole area didn't have any people, or any noise it was silent, "There he is." She paused and noticed how lonely he actually was she didn't want to fully confront him, she had to think on what she was about to say to him, "You going to talk to him?" James said, "I might…Maybe going to have a heart-to-heart conversation…He needs it right now. Can you help me out?" She looked at him, "Uh..Im not really good at those.."She shoved him, "C'mon! He's our brother for Christ sakes" She said as it echoed through Matthew's ear, he glanced at the two, as they were hiding behind a pillar, "I can see you, you know." Matthew shouted, "Smooth." Sam said to herself, she walked towards Matthew as she sat down near beside him, James just eavesdropping in the conversation hiding away, it was hard to hear, but he could make it out. "Hey." She sighed staring down at the green grass with him, Matthew just nodded and stood silent, it was very awkward for the two, she wanted to confront him vigorously, but didn't have time to think, "I know what happened between you and your father.." He jumped up and looked at her as his eyes was widen, "How..Did you know?" She glanced, as she tilted her head directly at James hiding behind a pillar stalking the two, he narrowed his eyes at him, James felt insecure and didn't look at the two as he shifted his head away from the conversation, but he could still hear them, Matthew shrugged, "Look…The reason why I didn't want to tell you was…Was.." Matthew just looked down, "Because you felt secure with James, I understand." Matthew just sighed again and sat back down, deep down he was going to say something that may infect his entire friendship with his two best friends, and he finally said it, "I'm joining the military.." Samantha stood up and was shocked she gripped him by the collar of his shirt and said, "You are NOT joining the military!! Okay?!" She screamed at him trying to persuade him, James tilted his head, "Military? Didn't his father tell him not to accomplish what he started?" He said to himself, he walked towards them and said, "I think he should do it. What branch? Because I was thinking the same thing" trying to boast Matthews idea, Samantha just glared at him, "No, he is NOT joining, and YOU'RE not going either, end of conversation. Next?" Matthew tapped her arm trying to release the small pressure he received from the pulling, "What got you wild up?" Matthew questioned her, as she sat down both staring at her, "My..Older brother died in the military..He was close to me, and no one else. I don't want to see you hurt!" She got up and hugged him tightly, his eyes widen, and looked at James, both stood silent, he heard her faintly weeping as he hugged her back, she didn't want to let go, he raised his hand and shrugging his left arm towards James, Matthew raising an eyebrow, he patted her on the back as he looked at her, "Hey…It's just that I have no one now..I don't have a family..' He said, the statement both discouraged James and Samantha, James countered, "Well, if he's willing to join, I'm joining with him, no other way." Matthew looked at James in despair, "What? No you can't, you have a family." Trying not to put James into risk, "Yeah, but I don't want to see you hurt, nor do I want you to die. So I can be there with you." Sam looked at them, and just sighed, Matthew was aggravated, "I know you're concerned about my life, but I can't…" he paused and just went silent, he just looked down and swayed his head in a fluid motion and punched the bench, "What a older brother can't look out for a younger brother?!" James protested, as he gripped him on the collar, he shoved James and looked away from them, "No..Its not that..You two..Have a life to look forward to, I don't want my inspiration to effect personal goals in your life, if you two failed to succeed, then I have failed as a friend to support your goal.." It was a strong statement, and true. He felt wise, he wanted to lead the group as a family, not enemies. They stood silent, and assessed the situation trying to encounter him, "What if we all go?" Samantha said, as she looked at Matthew as he looked up at her giving a faint smile, "I heard the Cornerian Air-Force is a good way to go..My family history was in the military" Samantha stated and she tried to find another way to support the topic, "I'll ask my mother and father to approve confirmation" She said, even though she was timid to ask, "Sounds like a plan." James folded his arms, "I'll ask too." Matthew looked down, "Guys…Thanks for supporting me." Samantha walked up to Matthew and gave him a light kiss on the right side of his muzzle, his eyes widened yet again, as he felt the touch, "You're a strong person, Matthew, just to let you realize that." Samantha walked away from the two and headed back into class, "Wow." James exclaimed, "Didn't see that coming." He gestured towards Matthew, "It's not like that." He blushed. "Uh-huh, sure." James was kidding around.


End file.
